Liam's last day
by missscotland96
Summary: How i think Liams last day at the DG should have been with a bit of blue hair and bandages :) Please read summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Liam's Last Day

This is my first ever fan fiction hope you like it. This is how I think the end of episode 'Big Brother' should have gone.

Chapter 1

'Oh the irony' exclaimed Elektra at the fact that Liam, residential trouble maker, was going to be living with his big brother, a police officer.

'I'll miss you too Elektra' Liam sniggered playfully.

'I bet you will' she snapped back not quite so light heartedly.

'Are you having a good party Liam?' Carmen and Tee asked him.

He smiled and nodded in reply. He could feel tears filling his eyes, with everyone he cared about around him Frank, Gus, Carmen, and Tracy everyone had become a sort of family. The Dumping Ground was the first place that ever truly felt like home to him. He was just sad to see the back of it really.

'A bit of Tracy's hay fever there' Mike the lead care worker pointed out.

'I'll just be outside for a minute'. Mike nodded as Liam slipped out of the room unnoticed.

As Liam walked through the kitchen, heading for the garden, he caught a glimpse of someone through the window trying to climb the wall. They were running away. He knew he probably shouldn't let them get away, and he might as well end his last day at Elm Tree House on a good note. Running out to the back wall, the first thing he noticed was the shiny blue Doc. Martens, Elektra.

Please review. Would mean alot :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Elektra what are you doing?!' Liam shouted, surprised Elektra whirled round and tumbled off the bins that were pushed up against the wall, she screamed.

'Elektra!' Liam shouted his voice shouting shrill.

'Elektra!' he cried again. 'Are you ok?!' he asked with concern. Elektra gave no reply. Crap Liam though Oh crap. He bent down to her level where she clutched her head in agony. Liam gently pulled her shaking hand away from her head. His eyes widened, a neat gash had formed at her left temple and blood was not tricking steadily out of it. Elektra couldn't keep her eyes open as she tried to concentrate on what had happened to her.

'Elektra look at me' Liam commanded softly trying to keep her concentration. He tried to lock eyes with her but she kept closing them.

'No Elektra!' he whispered 'Don't close your eyes; don't do this to yourself' he brushed the hair of her forehead with his thumb 'look at me'. She looked up. Her eyes blackest of black and his brilliant azure blue. She opened her mouth to say something, but he put a finger to her lips

'Ssh, let's get you up'. He helped her up from her position of leaning on her forearm, on her front, and sat her up against the wall. He knew he should get help, but he didn't dare leave her, just in case concussion overcame her. But the kitchen with the medical box could only have been twenty feet away. Making sure Elektra kept pressure on her wound and her eyes open, Liam raced to the kitchen and grabbed the green box off the top shelf to a still, thankfully, conscious Elektra. Liam opened the box and took out a gauze bandage with a plaster, with a towel he had picked up to staunch the flow of blood that now covered her hands.

'Here' said Liam as he lifted her hand away from her temple and replaced it with the towel. A whimpering cry emerged from Elektra's shaking frame as he applied a little pressure.

'Ssh, its okay' he reassured her 'I've just got to let the blood cease a little before I put the bandage on'. She smiled weakly at him. Seeing as Liam knew he was going to be here for a while he sat opposite her making himself comfortable, wondering how the tough act Elektra seemed to crumble before him. Suddenly Elektra gasped at the pain in her head. Liam had not been paying attention to how much pressure he had been applying. He took her clenched fist in his hand and held it steady for her. Now all he could do was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a while Liam told Elektra to hold the blood soaked towel to her head while he prepared the bandages. Once he had made an attempt to patch up her head he returned the first aid box to the kitchen. He started to wonder why no one had come looking for them. He returned, and sat down beside Elektra. She let her head lean on his shoulder, but he would not let her sleep.

'Why' he stated rather than asked. Elektra turned her head slightly to face him.

'I could ask you the same thing' she retorted her voice still weak.

'Touché' was his only response. Deciding to switch subjects for a while Liam queried 'How do you feel? Not too faint or sick or-'

'Jeez Liam I'm fine!'

'Elektra you're not fine! You have a gaping hole in your head, and don't even try to get up' he said crossly holding her down as she attempted to rise from the ground 'because you'll probably pass out!' he finished. Elektra looked at him curiously.

'Wh -why are you so angry?' she whispered.

'Because' he sighed wearily 'you don't seem to be concerned that anyone looks out for you or likes you or even cares for you'.

'That's because they don't' she laughed bitterly.

'You really think I would let you have your head on my shoulder if I didn't care about you?'

'True' she contemplated, admitting defeat and reddening ever so slightly. Liam now leaning his head on Elektra's again asked 'why?'

'It's complicated mainly because of my parents'.

'Hey it's okay' he assured her putting an arm around her shoulders 'they cant hurt you anymore, especially not while you're here'.

For once she feels safe, wanted, all the things she never felt with her family, even loved? Loved by the blue eyed bandage boy? Ridiculous she thought. Only last week he had stolen her diary after she sold his MP3 player to Tyler.

'Liam' she asked.

'Hmm' he replied into her hair.

'What does this mean?'

'What do you want it to mean?' he replied in an attempt to not answer her question.

'I dunno I mean just last week we were fighting'.

'True and by the way I never did read your diary, well maybe one or two pages' he added as an afterthought.

'Is that how you knew about my parents because I could have sworn I didn't tell anyone else' she said eyeing him suspiciously.

'I'm afraid so' he admitted 'and I'm sorry by the way, no one deserves to be treated like that'.

'They said they'd rather see me dead' Elektra whispered as a glistening tear rolled down her cheek. Only a really painful memory could bring Elektra to do such a thing. Liam wiped away her tears, and they sat there in silence for a while more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eventually they had to go inside. To avoid any questions Liam said he was just taking Elektra up to bed, because she wasn't feeling very well, which was technically true. While Elektra was getting changed and brushing her teeth, Liam made sure she never locked the door in case of a dizzy spell. Once he had tucked her into bed he sat with her on the end of her bed. 'I thought you were meant to be leaving today?' she said.

'Not quite yet' he replied leaning over her, 'Sleep now you'll feel better in the morning'.

'Will you still be here, as in the Dumping Ground?' she asked concerned

He laughed 'Of course I will I've got to look after you remember' he touched her cheek softly. Her smile softened at his touch, as she took him in his eyes, his scent everything about him.

'It's getting late now, you should get some sleep'. He leant forward to kiss her over her bandage ever so gently ever so sweetly. Just as he was about to pull away Elektra caught him by his t-shirt and pulled him down into the gentlest of bittersweet kisses. 'Goodnight Liam' she spoke softly. He smiled gently. With that he turned out her light for her and made himself comfortable in her chair by her bed, ready to watch over his fallen angel.

Preface

Liam awoke the next morning with a blanket round him, still in, Elektra's chair. He looked over to her bed. She was sleeping soundly, and for once everything was good, everything was really good. Liam couldn't believe what his mind was telling him that he Liam O'Donovan was actually going to miss Elektra Perkins. And I can tell you dear readers that I have on good authority that she would miss him just as much.

The End


End file.
